Changes
by Arsao Tome
Summary: During third year, Harry went through some huge changes and they start during the third task in the TWT.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter: Changes has been filmed in front of a live studio audience_

It was the final task in the Triwizard tournament and Harry, Cedric, Victor and Fleur had appeared in a the middle of a cemetery. "Where are we?" Said Cedric.

"Damn it!" Said Harry, just then he was suddenly in kevlar armor. "Stay here!"

"Wait," said Fleur. "What are you about to do?"

"End This." With that he headed to where the 'welcome back party was.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for the guest of honor," said 'Babymort'. Harry showed up, "and here he is. Bind Him!" Harry smirked and moved, he was all over the place. He started to leapt away from the Death Eaters and removing their masks. Then knocking them out, turned them into action figures and placing them in a stasis field. "GET HIM!" They still missed, that was when Wormtail tried his luck and punched Harry in the face.

Harry just looked at the fat, rat faced, traitorous wizard as if he was crazy and body slammed him to the ground. Then more Death eaters had came to harm him. 'Okay. Now it's play time!' He thought, he threw out his hands and a pair of guns appeared in them. Then he fired one them using magical bullets he had created taking them out, freezing or stunning them. Then as the last one fell, He walked up to Tommy.

"Potter!" He said, "Why Can't You Die?

"Because, I'm a god." With that he knocked the homunculus out and put it in stasis. "It's over guys." Just then the others came out of hiding and Fleur grabbed onto Harry and they saw how he was looking. He holstered his guns in reach around holsters and sighed.

"Are you alright?" she said as she cuddled with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to get out of here," he said. "So, how does it feel to be co champions?"

"What do you mean co-champions?" Said Cedric, "I touched it first."

"If you want to be technical, I did."

"Only because I bumped into you." Said Victor.

"That was I push you out of ze way Victor." Said Fleur, with that they grabbed all of the Death Eaters for transport while arguing about who touched the trophy first. Then they all grabbed it and teleported to the champion's area.

When they arrived they were still argued about who was first touch. "It was me!" Said Harry.

"No, it wasn't." Said Victor.

"Mon ami, mon cher," said Fleur. "I was about to grab ze trophy in the first place, when Victor pushed me into you."

"I only push back because Harry tripped after YOU push me!" He said, everyone was hearing the argument going and saw all off the bodies that were with them. Knowing that the argument wasn't getting them anywhere, Harry whistled.

"TIME OUT!" He said, the other champions looked at him. "Why don't we just split the winnings? I mean come on, this is the first time that ALL contestants survived." He held out his hand in the middle, "agreed?" Fleur placed hers on top of his.

"Agreed," then Cedric placed his.

"Alright," and finally Victor.

"Da," he said.

"Now we got bigger fish to fry. MADAME BONES!" Just then she came up to them, "we have a nice little present for you." He had a huge bag and emptied it. There was a huge pile of Death Eaters as action figures and on top was Voldemort and Wormtail. "I do believe THAT's Peter Pettingrew aka Wormtail." He looked at Minister Fudge, "I told this Last Year. I do hope Sirius will get his trial."

"You can count on me," said Ameila. "Could you, unshrink them please?"

"Of course," he placed a magical binding rune on them. Dumbledore went over to them and tried to read their minds over what happened. But they wouldn't look him in the eye. "What are you trying to do Headmaster?" Knowing he was caught, he tried to talk his way out of it.

"I'm so glad you're alright Harry." He said.

"I'm sure you are. Not going to try to tell me how disappointed you are in me for NOT dying for your cause? Not going to ask me how I defeated Tommy?" Dumbledore looked shocked at him, "oh yeah, I'm not staying with the Dursleys anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought you got my message. No, I'm not I've been staying with my Maternal Godparents. I think you know them, if not, you soon will." Then he turned his back to him as Hermione leapt at him to give him a huge hug.

"What happened?" She said.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere safe." Just then Moody had seen him and was about to attack him. "DOWN!" He knocked Hermione away from him and he leapt back as twin handguns and he fired stunner shots at him. Then tossed them out of his hand and they disappeared. He landed on his back and rolled away. Madame Pomfrey had went to him to see if he was alright. Fudge went over as well to get those guns.

"Hand them over Potter!" Just then he was staring down the barrel of one of the guns.

"I will take your head off you shoulders," he said. "I got a permit for these. I'm not about to hand you my guns. Not without you getting a case of lead poisoning." Then Snape tried to get them from Harry.

"Hand them over you disrespectful brat! Just like your fath-!" He didn't finish because Harry knocked him out with one blow.

"You Damn Right I'm Like My Father!" He yelled, "Because I Just Knocked You Out!" Then he shot Dumbledore a glare, "don't even attempt." Then looked to Fudge, "you want them? Come get them!" Fudge gulped and backed off, "what I thought. Madame Bones! There's another Death Eater, right there. Also, I think the Headmaster might need to go to St. Mungo's for a check up. How long you two been friends again?" So aurors took 'Moody' in. "Come on guys let's get something to eat, I'm starving." They walked off towards the school.

TBC

 **A/N:** _This was inspired by 'When a veela cries'._


End file.
